<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apollo and Selene by wizardoface</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156886">Apollo and Selene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardoface/pseuds/wizardoface'>wizardoface</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apollo and Selene [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Crossover, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley, Happy Ending, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Luna Lovegood is my god, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, so this is turning into a series but thats okay cause series are fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardoface/pseuds/wizardoface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The tradition started generations ago. Pureblood families, tired of raising children only for them to turn out to be squibs, developed a test to determine the magical potential of their child by age 7. This allowed for squib children to be quietly dealt with, and scandals to be avoided cleanly.<br/>Cyrus Juniper Mayfield, only child of the widower, Lord Mayfield, is about to embark on a journey of self-discovery, magic, and adventure. Only time will tell where this path of mystery will lead her...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eventually - Relationship, Luna Lovegood/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apollo and Selene [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2264402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: In which there is a beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalEzran/gifts">MagicalEzran</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022723">Apollo and Selene</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalEzran/pseuds/MagicalEzran">MagicalEzran</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aaaand...prologue, go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many years ago, pureblood families, tired of raising children only for them to turn out to be squibs, devised a test to determine the magical ability of their young at an age where any work put into their education would not be wasted, should the child turn out to have no ability whatsoever.</p>
<p>The Argo test – devised by an elite pureblooded family with a natural affinity for charms in 1881 – was a decisive and clear-cut method of weeding out the squibs from any family line before it came time to present them to society. By the age of 7, all squib children were dealt with and disposed of in the way the family saw best.</p>
<p>A simple incantation, a diagnostic light – existing on a spectrum of blue to red – and the pure blood of the family line would remain as such, untainted.</p>
<p>This particular story began with one such Argo test. The child (as yet unnamed and simply referred to as ‘First Born’) had dirty blonde hair and sharp eyes which scanned its’ surrounds in a way many had described as ‘unnerving’. Often, the child could be found crouched upon ledges, and climbing the pillars that adorned the outsides of the Manor in which it resided.</p>
<p>Its parents had high hopes for its’ development, and were casually hopeful in a detached way, that the results of the test would prove fruitful. If not, there was no bother, as a Next Born had been brought into the world not one year ago.</p>
<p>The parents knew the figures. They were wise to the numbers. They understood the improbability of producing multiple squib births, and were unconcerned at the unlikely prospect of a childless reality. For they knew, no matter the colour of the light of this child, the Next Born would surely prevail.</p>
<p>The light glowed blue.</p>
<p>The parents turned away from the child, who was ushered out of the room. The parents turned to their First Born, gurgling away in its’ crib, blue eyes wide and calculating as it played with its’ fist.</p>
<p>The mother firmly removed the First Born’s fist from its’ mouth, “Now, now,” She tutted, “That is not the behaviour of a pureblood heir, is it?”</p>
<p>The child grinned, and the parents shared a glance.</p>
<p>Preparations must be made.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Catch it!” Shrieked Cyrus Mayfield (aged 8), hurtling down the corridor with her skirts gathered around her waist and flouncing out around her. Behind her ran her nanny – the best money could buy – panting as he tried to keep up.</p>
<p>“Cyrus! You’re going to be late!” Keane Kinloch – Cyrus’s nanny since she turned 7, and temporary house-keeper for the Mayfield family since Lady Mayfield passed on the eve of Cyrus’ second birthday – was a sturdy man, with a firm constitution, and was greatly loved by Cyrus.</p>
<p>He swerved around the corner, holding his side in the hopes of forestalling the inevitable stitch he was going to have later, and came to a stop to see Cyrus standing in the hallway with the object of her pursuit cradled in her arms.</p>
<p>The chicken – freshly conjured, and looking startled to have been caught – was speckled purple, its colour changing where Cyrus ran her hands over its feathers.</p>
<p>Cyrus’ bouts of accidental magic were becoming more frequent, and much more challenging for Keane to handle. However, he didn’t get to be the best nanny in Wizarding Britain for nothing. He waved his wand and the chicken disappeared, a thankful look appearing on its face the moment before it vanished.</p>
<p>Cyrus dropped her arms and pouted, “You’re no fun.”</p>
<p>Keane, unbothered, began to steer Cyrus back in the direction of her bedroom, from where she had rushed after sneezing and conjuring the chicken, “And you’re late, Miss Mayfield.”</p>
<p>Cyrus scrunched up her nose in disgust as she let Keane lead her back down the hallway, “I don’t like it when you call me that.”</p>
<p>Pushing the door open with the palm of his hand and guiding Cyrus through the doorway, Keane asked, “What would you prefer me to call you?”</p>
<p>Cyrus creased her brow as she sat back down on the dressing chair, and Keane patiently picked the hairbrush up from where he had dropped it and went back to wrestling Cyrus’ argumentative hair into a tight bun. He observed Cyrus’ face in the mirror as she contemplated the question.</p>
<p>Eventually, just as Keane was putting the finishing touches to a punishingly tight bun, Cyrus’ shoulders dropped. She spoke in a quiet voice, “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Keane let the scrunchie snap into place and put his hands comfortingly on Cyrus’ shoulders. He met her eyes in the mirror, “And that’s perfectly okay.”</p>
<p>Cyrus’ expression remained sombre for a moment before changing to a grin as she hopped up. Keane stifling a chuckle. Cyrus was such a bouncy child – never down for very long before finding something else to amuse her.</p>
<p>She bounded over to the bed where her bag was laid out, sing-songing as she went, “We’re going to dance class, we’re going to dance class.”</p>
<p>She picked up the bag and twirled around, rushing for the door before Keane could tell her to pick up her shoes. Cyrus’ voice echoed down the corridor as Keane chuckled and picked them up on his way out the door.</p>
<p>“Can’t get her to focus, can’t get her to stay,” He mused to himself in amusement, before following Cyrus’ lead out the door.</p>
<p>Cyrus went barrelling through the house, disturbing vases balanced on pedestals which were regularly dusted and kept in pristine condition by Keane, to the inattention of the master of the house, who was more than content to while away his days at the bottom of a whiskey glass.</p>
<p>Ever since the good Lady Mayfield had passed, Lord Mayfield had been a distraught, shell of a man, with no wife to stop him from slipping into the deranged whisperings of a mad-man. Oftentimes, Keane had come upon him talking to the spirit of his dead wife, surrounded by empty firewhiskey glasses. On those days, Keane made sure to take Cyrus out to a High Place so she could explore the day away in eagle-eyed bliss.</p>
<p>Cyrus, having been named for the sun that shone brightly on the day of her Argo test Ceremony, was the one bright spot in the otherwise dark and placid Manor house. She brought joy to the halls, and light to the shadows.</p>
<p>Despite the history tied up in the family, Keane was glad to have been hired, if only to raise the glory that was Cyrus Mayfield.</p>
<p>Keane walked into the entrance hall to find Cyrus excitedly hopping from foot to foot in front of the fireplace. As soon as he came into view, she rushed over and grabbed his hand, tugging him impatiently over to the mantle where the Floo powder was stored.</p>
<p>“Hurry up Key! We’re going to be late!” Cyrus urged, using all of her strength to try to make him move faster.</p>
<p>In retaliation, Keane slowed to a comically slow pace, indulging in the annoyed groan that Cyrus let out.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” He relented, when Cyrus started to pout adorably. He reached for the Floo powder and grabbed a handful, holding out his other hand for Cyrus. Keane gave her a stern look, “What are the rules?”</p>
<p>“Close my mouth, don’t let go, and wait for you when we land,” Cyrus recited dutifully, before grinning up at Keane toothily, “Can we go now?”</p>
<p>Keane chuckled, before pulling Cyrus over to the fire, “We can.”</p>
<p>Cyrus started to cheer, before remembering that she had to close her mouth and promptly cutting herself off. Keane shook his head fondly before throwing the Floo powder into the fire and calling out: “Naelai Coast Tavern!”</p>
<p>Together, they stepped into the flames.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In which a foundation is built</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cyrus arrives at Hogwarts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told myself I was going to wait until I had finished this to post anything, but then I realised how bloody long this was going to be, and my impatient ass decided to just go for it. Seriously, this is turning out to be sooo much longer than I thought it was gonna be.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the ripe old age of 11, Cyrus Mayfield was a bright-eyed, bushy-tailed, trouble-maker.</p><p>Having been raised by her nanny, Keane Kinloch, Cyrus didn’t really know her parents. Her mother, having passed away at 11:38pm on the night of the 26<sup>th</sup> of January – the eve of Cyrus’ second birthday – was a faint shade of a memory, only seen in moments of nostalgia and flashes of dreams.</p><p>Her father, the Lord Mayfield, was a shade in a different way. His presence in Cyrus’ life was that of smoke – detectable by the scent clinging to the air, but rarely seen unless she was in trouble. The few scant memories she had from her childhood growing up at Mayfield Manor rarely included her father, and if they did, there were often not ones she liked to reminisce on.</p><p>Keane was the person featured most frequently in her best, and most treasured memories, and he was the one who was seeing her off at the train station platform on the morning of September the first.</p><p>The Hogwarts Express, to the lone child of a widower pureblood, was an impressive sight. Cyrus couldn’t wait to board the train and let it take her on her next adventure.</p><p>She bounced along the platform, weaving through the sea of students and parents to choose the perfect carriage. It had to be shiny, but not too full, and close to the front, without being obnoxiously teachers pet – after all, she was eleven years old, <em>thankyouverymuch</em>, and that was basically twelve! Which was basically a teenager!</p><p>She looked over her shoulder to see Keane lugging her chest along, a thin stripe of sweat beading over his brow.</p><p>“Oh!” Cyrus ran back to him, taking the chest and tapped it to get it to hover. Keane smiled at her gratefully, ruffling her hair. Cyrus scoffed as she ducked out of the way, “Honestly. Call yourself a wizard.”</p><p>Keane smiled at her indulgently, “You try growing up with muggles. Before you know it, you’ll be singing a different tune.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Cyrus wasn’t listening anymore, craning to look around the heads of the students on the platform. She could see a family of red-heads clustered by the brick wall of the station. Two boys lounged in a relaxed position on the outskirts, watching the woman alternate between hugs of three others. There were tears in her eyes, though Cyrus was too far away to hear what she was saying.</p><p>Something pricked inside her at the scene, and she stared, fixated on it with a focus she usually only employed for gymnastics.</p><p>Keane tore her from the scene with a hand to her shoulder. She looked up at him. He had a strained smile on his face, one Cyrus recognised from whenever Keane would remind her of the ‘Pureblood Rules of Association’ that Lord Mayfield had insisted upon her learning. It was the one thing her father truly cared about Cyrus’ upbringing.</p><p>“The Weasley family,” Keane began, with a nod to the huddle of red-heads, “Blood traitors, and–”</p><p>“I know,” Cyrus rolled her eyes. She drew herself up and recited in a prim voice, “No associating with blood traitors.”</p><p>Keane ruffled her hair again, though there was an undefinable emotion hiding behind his eyes. “Good,” He said softly.</p><p>Cyrus smiled at him for a moment before lighting up, “Race you to the last carriage!” She yelled, dashing off down the platform.</p><p>Behind her, Keane rolled his eyes, giving the Weasley family one last indecipherable look before following Cyrus at a more sedate pace, her chest trundling through the air beside him.</p>
<hr/><p>An hour into the journey, and Cyrus was bored.</p><p>The train rumbled along the tracks underneath her, jostling the scant students occasionally wandering through the carriage outside. Inside the compartment, three other pureblood first years sat dutifully, chattering in adopted tones about inane topics such as the <em>weather</em>.</p><p>Upon the seventh remark about it being <em>quite a cloudy day, though the breeze is redeeming</em>, Cyrus rolled her eyes discretely and went to gazing out of the window.</p><p>Watching the hills and trees pass by outside, Cyrus wondered about what Hogwarts would be like. She had heard many stories about the famed school from Keane, but all they had managed to do was ignite her hunger for adventure even further. The more she learnt, the more it seemed like her thirst would only be quenched by attending the school itself.</p><p>When her letter had arrived by post owl, Cyrus had felt a changing of the wind, blowing her onto the path of excitement and peril. It was a heady feeling, and one which Cyrus quickly leaned into.</p><p>The door to the compartment slid open, interrupting her thoughts and she turned to see who the newcomer was. The others in the compartment fell silent.</p><p>In the doorway stood the most interesting person Cyrus had ever seen. With dangly earrings and dirty blonde hair, the girl blinked owlishly at the students seated within. When she got to Cyrus, her eyes seemed to bore into hers with a strange intensity. Cyrus discretely sat up taller.</p><p>“Who are you?” One of the students – Delphine Selwyn, if Cyrus was remembering correctly from the lists Keane had made her memorise – asked, self-importance dripping from her voice.</p><p>The girl looked at Delphine sagely, tilting her head curiously. “You seem to have quite an infestation of Wrackspurts.”</p><p>Cyrus had to withhold a snort as Delphine’s face cycled through an array of emotions before finally settling on offended, “You dare–”</p><p>“I would suggest staying away from celery.” The girl advised seriously, and Cyrus decided in that moment, that this girl, whoever she was, would become her best friend.</p><p>She stood up. Everyone in the compartment looked at her, but Cyrus only had eyes for the as of yet unidentified girl. She took a step closer and held out her hand. “Cyrus Mayfield,” She introduced, giving the girl a grin.</p><p>The girl took her hand and, locking eyes with Cyrus, said, “Luna Lovegood.”</p>
<hr/><p>The train jolted to a stop, startling Cyrus out of a fascinating conversation about Nargles, and the correct way to ward against them. It turned out that Luna tended to wear a cork necklace to keep them away, but had foregone it because she’d had a feeling that the Nargles would help her on the train ride.</p><p>Cyrus was thoroughly enchanted.</p><p>The whistle of steam as the train braked was the only thing that would have been capable of tearing her away from the person in front of her.</p><p>After their introduction in the doorway of the compartment, Luna and Cyrus had decided to journey further through the train to find somewhere to sit alone. After wandering through three carriages, they had finally found a compartment with only one other person in it. The boy hadn’t looked up from his book when they entered, and had only moved to turn the pages, the entire journey.</p><p>Now, the train had stopped, and the boy instantly stood up, head still buried in his book as he gathered his bag and left the compartment. Cyrus reluctantly looked away from Luna to grab her satchel and stand. Across from her, Luna did the same.</p><p>Cyrus held the door for Luna and gave her a smile as the other girl passed through into the corridor. In her chest, she could feel her heart-rate begin to accelerate in anticipation of the adventure ahead. Her pulse beat an eager tattoo on the inside of her skull and she could feel excitement thrumming in her veins. Cyrus knew, without a doubt, that this was where she was meant to be; Beside Luna Lovegood, stepping into the brisk evening air, on her way to destiny.</p><p>The train platform was crowded with bustling students, which just served to add to the fervour Cyrus felt pumping around her body. She grinned at Luna, unable to keep it in, and took a hopping little step almost unconsciously.</p><p>“Firs’ years! This way!” A booming voice called out over the heads of the students, startling Cyrus into missing a step. Luckily, Luna reached over and steadied her. Cyrus gave her a grateful glance before looking around for the source of the voice.</p><p>Holding a lit lantern and towering over the slowly dispersing crowd stood a man with a great big beard covering most of his face. He was waving a giant hand in the air, as if to call attention, despite the fact that he stood a good head above even the tallest seventh year.</p><p>Cyrus glanced at Luna, before the two of them started weaving their way over to him. There was a small crowd of first years huddled around him already, looking a mixture of both nervous and excited.</p><p>Cyrus clutched the strap of her satchel and rocked onto the balls of her feet, waiting for the man to introduce himself.</p><p>The man looked over the gathered students, giving the platform one last scan before turning to them with a kind grin, “Righ’, everyone ‘ere?” He paused for a moment before continuing, “I, am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. You can call me Hagrid.”</p><p>A rumble of excitement went through the students, though Cyrus reckoned that just about anything would serve to aggravate the fervour at this point.</p><p>Hagrid continued, “If you’ll all follow me.”</p><p>He turned, hoisting the lantern up high as he started down a dirt path partly concealed by bushes. He spoke over his shoulder, “Better hurry now.”</p><p>The group of students shared a look before hurrying off after him. Cyrus saw Delphine Selwyn give the path a disgusted look, hesitating to start down it.</p><p>Hagrid called out, “Make sure to stick together, don’t want to be losing anyone in the dark!”</p><p>Delphine turned a fascinating shade of grey and rushed to follow, pushing past the last few students to make her way to the middle of the huddle.</p><p>They were only walking for about two minutes when they came upon a sandy clearing. Water lapped at the shore as the trees and shrubs opened onto a large lake. Stars twinkled down from the sky and reflected on the gently rippling water, revealing a small fleet of boats lined up on the shore.</p><p>Cyrus felt herself grinning as she looked at them.</p><p>Hagrid came to a stop and turned to face the group as they fanned out in front of him. When everyone was paying attention, he spoke, “No more’n four to a boat, and don’t ye even think about rocking it!”</p><p>Off to the side of the pack, Cyrus saw two boys perk up and start whispering frantically to each other. She made a mental note to avoid getting on a boat with them.</p><p>Gradually, the students drifted into groups of four, coalescing around their chosen boats. Cyrus stuck by Luna as she made her way to a boat on the far right of the pack, letting the other choose their steed. This turned out to be a mistake as Cyrus learnt when she turned around to see the two boys who had been whispering before standing behind her, with deceptively innocent looks on their face.</p><p>Cyrus narrowed her eyes at them, assessing.</p><p>“Hi,” The first boy said, “I’m Fred.”</p><p>“And I’m George,” The second boy took over, “We’re–”</p><p>“–twins.” Fred finished.</p><p>Cyrus nodded slowly, “I can see that.”</p><p>“Are you coming, Cyrus Mayfield?” Luna spoke from behind her, and Cyrus was forced to turn around and make her way to the boat, ignoring the bad feeling she had about Fred and George.</p><p>The four of them piled into a boat, and Hagrid – who was on a boat of his own with the lantern hitched up high and giving off more light than was strictly expected from such a feeble light source – upon seeing that all the students were aboard, ordered, “FORWARD!”</p><p>As one, the boats started forward, seemingly following Hagrid’s command with no need for paddles or steering. As the boats gliding onward, the view opened up to their first proper glance at the castle.</p><p>It was vast – many turrets and towers – and its windows glistened in the starlight. The rock face it was perched upon was sheer and immense, overshadowing the lake like a hulking great giant hunched over a cauldron.</p><p>The figure it cut through the sky had Cyrus breathless in awe, unable to do anything more than stare up at it. A similar state seemed to have descended over the entire group. Even Luna, who Cyrus hadn’t seen be anything less than composed in the short time she had known her, looked starstruck by the hulking great sight in front of them.</p><p>Soon enough, Hagrid yelled, “Heads down!” As one, jolted out of their stupor, the students noticed the cliff face approaching them. The students in the first boast ducked down as they were carried through a curtain of ivy and into a wide opening in the cliff face.</p><p>Cyrus blinked in the darkness, still seeing spots of light in her vision from the reflection off the castle windows. Behind her, the twins started to snigger, and Cyrus was instantly wary.</p><p>She could recognise a fellow troublemaker, and personally didn’t quite fancy a dip in the frigid waters any time soon. She looked at Luna, but Luna seemed to not be aware of the plotting going on behind them, instead gazing around at the dark tunnel they were being taken through, as though she could see many a wondrous thing in the dark that mere mortals could not.</p><p>Cyrus was just starting to wonder how much further they could go before coming out on the other side of the castle, when the tunnel opened up into an underground harbour-type cave. Lit torches lined the walls and there was a steady <em>drip, drip, drip</em> of water echoing around the chamber.</p><p>Suddenly, the boat beneath her began to sway violently. Cyrus yelped and instinctively grabbed onto Luna. The next second, she was stumbling to her feet on solid rock, clinging onto Luna frantically.</p><p>She looked up. In front of them, just getting to the dock, was the small fleet of boats, the students and Hagrid all blinking in surprise at the two of them. All except for two.</p><p>Fred and George, obviously thrown off-balance by the disappearance of two of their members, had both fallen into the water, and were flailing around, teeth already beginning to chatter as they rushed to the shore in a flurry of splashes and panic.</p><p>The boats bumped gently against the shore, and the students, brought back to the present by the slight jolt, started to clamber out and onto the rocks. Hagrid lumbered to his feet and unhooked the lantern. Swiftly, he strode over to the twins and hauled them one by one out of the water. They stood chattering on the shore until Hagrid handed the lantern over to a nearby student and took off his coat, draping it over the shoulders of the two boys and just about drowning them in fabric.</p><p>The boy who was holding the lantern – which looked to be regular sized when Hagrid was holding it, but the student was struggling to hold – relaxed once Hagrid took it back from him, dropping his shoulders in exaggerated relief.</p><p>Cyrus watched him turn to the twins, who were struggling to arrange themselves within the massive coat, and say something which made both twins burst out laughing and instantly surround him, crushing him between them and soaking his clothes with the water dripping down the boys’ bodies.</p><p>Hagrid and the other students, meanwhile, were making their way further up the bank to where Luna and Cyrus were standing.</p><p>“Spontaneous apparation is quite common in minors with great magical potential,” Luna told Cyrus candidly. Cyrus looked at her quizzically. Luna hummed, “You are a very powerful witch.”</p><p>Cyrus didn’t have time to respond to this as Hagrid reached them just then, his entourage of students following diligently along behind him. “Come along, now.” He said, leading the way to a set of stairs further up the bank.</p><p>Delphine gave Cyrus and Luna a dirty look as she passed, going out of her way to bump her shoulder into Luna and knocking her aside.</p><p>Cyrus steadied Luna, glaring at Delphine with her most poisonous look – she had practiced in front of a mirror back when she was 9, and was glad it had come in handy. Luna didn’t seem to react to being shoved, simply observing their surroundings in interest.</p><p>But Cyrus had decided, in that moment, that she was never going to forgive Delphine Selwyn.</p>
<hr/><p>If Cyrus had thought the fervour that had gripped the students at Hogsmeade station was intense, it was nothing for the thick anticipation that fell over the first years as they waited outside the massive wooden doors, which any moment now, were going to open and let them walk into the Great Hall to be sorted.</p><p>Cyrus bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited. Luna eyed her speculatively.</p><p>“You know,” She started, “The best way to get rid of Wrackspurts is a simple banishing charm. Moving around just excites them.”</p><p>Cyrus stopped moving immediately, “Really?”</p><p>Luna nodded, “Absolutely.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Cyrus responded.</p><p>A moment later she was bouncing back and forth again. Luna shook her head sadly.</p><p>Just then, the doors opened with a <em>snick</em> to reveal a massive hall. As the doors came to a stop, the group of students tentatively started to make their way forward. Cyrus looked up in wonder at the floating candles, glittering stars and gently falling snow that adorned the ceiling. The snow fell to a few meters above the heads of the students, where it faded into nothingness.</p><p>Four long benches ran down the length of the room, students with different coloured ties sitting at each. Cyrus had read about the four houses, and was excited to see where she fit. Just in case, she had binge-read the whole of Hogwarts: A History, and then promptly read it again more slowly because she had read it too quickly the first time to take anything in.</p><p>In short, she was ready for any eventuality.</p><p>Up at the front of the room, running the breadth of it, was a head table, populated by who Cyrus guessed were the staff. Cyrus recognised Professor McGonagall – the stern looking professor of Gryffindor house who had welcomed them to the castle.</p><p>Hagrid, having delivered them to the doors of the castle, was no-where to be seen – though Cyrus strained to spot him. She had taken a liking to the gentle giant.</p><p>Meanwhile, the group of first years had made it up to the front of the room, and stood looking around in awe. Cyrus shared a glance with Luna when they came to a stop, unable to stop herself from vibrating on the spot.</p><p>This was it. The moment she had been waiting for her whole life. Today, her life would truly begin.</p><p>Professor McGonagall approached the group of students and stopped beside a rickety three-legged stool with a moth-eaten hat sitting atop it.</p><p>A hush fell over the room as everyone seemed to focus on the hat. Cyrus cocked her head to the side as she stared at it.</p><p>A beat passed, then the hat moved, and a slit opened up near the brim. The hat began to sing.</p><p>Cyrus felt a giggle building in her chest, which she struggled against – glancing around to see if anyone else was similarly affected. Luna’s eyes glittered as Cyrus caught her gaze, and the giggle that had been threatening burst out.</p><p>She quickly silenced it and the hat didn’t seem to notice, though a few of the neighbouring first years shot her a glance.</p><p>Fred and George, silently sidling up beside her, made their presence known by poking her in the sides. Cyrus hopped away from them, stifling another giggle. She glared at them but they simply gave her matching shushing motions, holding a finger up to their lips.</p><p>Cyrus crossed her arms and turned back to the front, where the hat was finishing its song.</p><p>The hall broke out in applause, and there were a few wolf-whistles which were quickly dispatched by a stern glance from Professor McGonagall.</p><p>The hat grew still again, inert on the stool as the applause died down. Professor McGonagall, holding up a hand for silence, stepped forward with a large scroll of parchment. She looked down at the parchment through her glasses and spoke for the whole hall to hear.</p><p>“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.” Clearing her throat, she called, “Applebee, Tamsin!”</p><p>A blonde-haired girl stepped up to the stool and sat. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat over her head. There was silence for a moment before the hat called out, “HUFFLEPUFF!”</p><p>The hat was raised from her head as the yellow-clad table cheered and Tamsin stood and made her way over, grinning.</p><p>The names continued on:</p><p>“Bagley, Jack!” … “RAVENCLAW!”</p><p>“Diggory, Cedric!” … “HUFFLEPUFF!”</p><p>“Jordan, Lee!” … “GRYFFINDOR!”</p><p>And then, “Lovegood, Luna!”</p><p>Luna gave Cyrus a smile as she passed. The hat had barely touched her head before it was calling, “RAVENCLAW!”</p><p>Cyrus relaxed marginally. The Mayfield family was most often sorted into Ravenclaw, so she had hopes that she would at least be in the same house as Luna.</p><p>“Mayfield, Cyrus!”</p><p>Swallowing a sudden lump in her throat, Cyrus took a few shaking steps over to the stool. As she faced the hall and sat, she wondered if adventure always felt so terrifying.</p><p>Just as the hat fell over her eyes, Cyrus saw Luna’s reassuring blue eyes, and a calm washed over her.</p><p>There was silence in the blackness, before a voice spoke softly into her ear, “Hmm, interesting.”</p><p>Cyrus jolted in surprise, having not expected it. The hat seemed to chuckle before musing, “Yes…I see…better be…RAVENCLAW!”</p><p>Her shoulders relaxed and a grin fixed itself to her face as the sorting hat was taken from her head, the cheers coming from the Ravenclaw table meeting her ears. Cyrus only had eyes for Luna as she jogged over to the table, beaming all the way.</p><p>She took a seat beside Luna and felt the world click into place. As she looked around the table, Cyrus thought that everything would be alright.</p>
<hr/><p>The first week of classes was spell-binding. Charms had Cyrus wide-eyed as she watched the tiny Professor Flitwick perform blinding feats with naught but a wave of his wand. Transfiguration had her captured in awe at the sight of Professor McGonagall turning objects into others, and conjuring up all manner of beasts.</p><p>The second week, the castle was beginning to ease into normality, and while she was still struck dumb by the sheer magnitude of magic clinging to the stones of the walls, she was beginning to get used to seeing ghosts floating through the walls during classes, and having food appear from thin air at meal times.</p><p>By the third week of classes, Cyrus felt like she had been at Hogwarts her entire life.</p><p>It was the morning of the beginning of the fourth week that she got mail.</p><p>The magnificent eagle owl came swooping in at breakfast, drawing gasps from a few of the students as it swept through the air – it was not often that such a large owl was seen delivering mail and, indeed, the book Cyrus had borrowed from the library last week placed the eagle owl at roughly double the wingspan of the average barn owl.</p><p>Cyrus had given the owl an admiring glance before turning back to her toast and her conversation with Luna about their Defence Against the Dark Arts homework.</p><p>The gust of wind was the first thing which alerted her to the presence of the owl sitting by her plate, and the second was the way everyone around her fell silent.</p><p>In the first three weeks of term, most everyone else had received at least one letter from home, and so, Cyrus – who had received none so far, and frankly wasn’t expecting any – had been whispered about for the lack of communication from her family. Cyrus was well aware of this, and was quite unconcerned. If people wished to gossip, it would do her no harm, as she would much rather bury herself in the library.</p><p>The fact then, that this magnificent creature had obviously come for Cyrus was definitely a talking point.</p><p>Cyrus looked up at the owl. It held a thick stack of letters in its beak and looked at her with intelligent orange eyes.</p><p>Cyrus blinked at the owl; who’s eyes blinked one after the other in return.</p><p>“He’s lovely,” Luna admired.</p><p>“He is,” Agreed Cyrus. Slowly, she reached out and took a hold of the bundle. The owl released it and ruffled its feathers proudly. Luna reached over with a morsel of bread between her fingers which the owl gratefully gobbled up.</p><p>It let out a deep ‘<em>oohu</em>’ before spreading its wings and taking off.</p><p>Cyrus turned her attention to the bundle of letters. She undid the ribbon tying them together and let them splay out across the table. All of them were addressed in the same handwriting.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Flicking through the letters, Cyrus found that they were dated back from the first day of term, all of them in the distinctive handwriting of Keane Kinloch.</p><p>Suddenly eager to rip into her stack, Cyrus slipped her butter knife through the top of the earliest dated letter. A fine piece of parchment, marked with the crest of the Mayfield family, poked out of the envelope.</p><p>Setting aside the knife, Cyrus tugged the parchment out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[ID: <em>Card reading; For the attention of… Cyrus Juniper of House Mayfield. The venerable Lord Mayfield offers his congratulations on your successful sorting into House Ravenclaw of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</em> End ID]</p><p>In her hands was a very traditional congratulatory card, often sent along with a more detailed letter, but always included in traditional wizarding families. Cyrus knew without looking that this was cursory at best, and there was no point in searching the envelope for any correspondence from her father himself. In all likelihood, this card had been arranged by Keane and her father hadn’t even bothered to learn which house Cyrus had been sorted into.</p><p>She clutched the expensive parchment until it bent out of shape, doing so with perverse satisfaction.</p><p>“Can I see that, please?” Luna asked politely, pulling Cyrus out of her head. Flippantly, Cyrus held it out to her.</p><p>“Sure,” She affirmed, not without the smallest hint of spite toward her father. She perked up when she remembered the rest of the letters she had yet to open.</p><p>Luna turned the parchment over in her hands, studying it in fascination as Cyrus moved onto the first letter.</p><p>Out slipped a piece of muggle lined paper and Cyrus suppressed a grin.</p><p>She loved those small quirks of Keane’s, that reminded her that he had had a very different upbringing to hers – the son of muggles as opposed to the only child of a wealthy pureblood family.</p><p>She opened the rest of the letters until she had a stack of paper on her right, and a stack on envelopes on her left. She started to read.</p><p>The sounds of chatter in the Great Hall faded away as Cyrus rushed her way through the letters. Across from her, Luna continued to study the parchment, turning it on its’ side as she perused it for properties unknown.</p><p>Cyrus got to the last letter, which read:</p><p>
  <em>Cyrus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I apologise for the lateness of these letters. I have been finding difficulty in obtaining an owl with which to send them to you. The great Lord Mayfield feels it is the duty of a Mayfield heir to capture and train their own eagle and, as such, did not deem it fit to provide you with such a beast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, I myself have recently come across an Eagle Owl by the name of Artemis. As I do not have occasion to write many letters – and indeed, have no-one but you to write them to – I felt it would be wise that she should stay with you at Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope that you are faring well,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keane Kinloch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>House of None</em>
</p><p>Though Cyrus rolled her eyes at her father’s outdated demands, she grinned at the last part of Keane’s letter.</p><p>An owl would come in handy. After all, Flourish and Blotts did mail order books.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve done way too much research in this chapter, but who cares – enjoy :)<br/>(Link to the sound of a Eurasian Eagle Owl below)<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynl-L8L3Ui8</p><p>(Just for comparison)<br/>Snowy Owl – 125-164cm wingspan<br/>Eurasian Eagle Owl – 160-188cm wingspan<br/>Barn Owl – 80-95cm wingspan</p><p>Just in case you’re not sick of me yet, a song recommendation:<br/>Giant, by ZZ Ward</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In which a friendship is forged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now armed with an owl, and a best friend, Cyrus tackles the rest of first year, which is sure to hold excitement and...you know what, I'm so tired and I can't think of a summary here. Read it and enjoy (I hope)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just gonna say - this sort of gap between posting is going to be the norm. I'm working full time now (!!) which is good for my bank account, not so good for having time to write. But anyway, here is chapter 2 - it's a bit ick at the moment, but I've gotta set the everything up before we can get to something fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first term of first year passed in a blur of homework, classes, books and late nights in the library. Despite her days being busy, Cyrus felt happier than ever. She had a growing friendship with Luna, had access to an unlimited supply of books in the seemingly endless Hogwarts library, all her teachers had commented on her aptitude in class, and she had even managed to meet Hagrid for tea twice.</p>
<p>Halloween was approaching and Cyrus had yet to have a single bad experience at Hogwarts. She was happily ruminating on this thought as she skipped down the corridor on her way to the reading nook that she had found last week.</p>
<p>Later, Luna would tell her that Wrackspurts had overtaken her for the five minutes it took for what happened next.</p>
<p>Something clanged – so faint it was barely there – and Cyrus slid to a halt. Looking around, she couldn’t see anyone. Her heart rate started to pick up with adrenaline as she cautiously crept forward. The corridor opened up around the corner to a long hallway capped with a locked wooden door.</p>
<p>She had checked the door last week when she had found the place, and deemed it a good enough dead end that no-one would disturb her.</p>
<p>But now, standing huddled in front of the door were the forms of a familiar set of twins. The red lining of their hoods clashed with the orange of their hair, but seemed fitting all the same.</p>
<p>Cyrus walked closer, curiously coming up behind them to look over their shoulders.</p>
<p>Held between the two of them was a bizarre contraption shaped like a long hook with barbs sticking out from it.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Cyrus asked loudly, making the twins jump and fumble the object.</p>
<p>“Merlin!” One of the twins exclaimed, turning to Cyrus while his brother secured the object in his hands, “Don’t do that!”</p>
<p>Cyrus shrugged unapologetically, then gestured at the object in one of the twins’ hands (she was going to have to find a way to teel them apart if she wanted to remain sane), “What’s that?” She asked.</p>
<p>The twins immediately got matching evil grins. The first one – Cyrus was just going to call him George for the purpose of this conversation – showed it to her, “It a magical lockpick.”</p>
<p>Cyrus frowned, “Where did you get one of those?”</p>
<p>The second twin – Fred, by process of elimination – leaned in close like he was about to share a secret. Cyrus leaned in to meet him.</p>
<p>He whispered in her ear, “None of your business.”</p>
<p>Fred smirked at her when he leant back and Cyrus rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms, “Fine, in that case I’m not going to tell you why it’s not working.”</p>
<p>The twins suddenly eyed her suspiciously. “Why would you tell us that?” George asked.</p>
<p>Cyrus chuckled, “Didn’t I just say that I’m <em>not</em> going to tell you?”</p>
<p>Fred eyed her speculatively for a moment.</p>
<p>“If you get this to work, we’ll tell you where we got it,” He bargained after studying her closely.</p>
<p>Cyrus thought for a moment, before countering, “I help you get in the door, you tell me where you got it <em>and</em> I get to come with you.”</p>
<p>The twins shared a glance, communicating an entire conversation silently, then turned to Cyrus with grins on their faces. “Deal.” George answered.</p>
<p>“Now tell us what we’re doing wrong,” Fred got right into business.</p>
<p>Cyrus smiled, walking past them to the door and pulling the latch down – the opposite direction that the twins had been attempting to tug it. The door swung inwards to reveal a sunlit staircase descending downwards.</p>
<p>Fred and George blinked at the open door.</p>
<p>“Well?” Cyrus prompted with a grin, “Shall we?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The staircase continued down what Cyrus estimated was about three floors, until it opened out to a corridor lined with doors.</p>
<p>The three students shared a glance before running to the nearest one.</p>
<p>It was unlocked, which Cyrus found when she twisted the latch and the door swung towards her. Curiously, Cyrus and the twins peered around it. On the other side, Cyrus recognised the dungeons, close to where the potions classroom was.</p>
<p>“Is that…” George started, quizzically.</p>
<p>“Have we come further than I thought?” Fred asked with a frown.</p>
<p>Cyrus thought for a moment. “Let’s try another door,” She suggested.</p>
<p>They closed the door with a soft click and moved onto the next. It opened to reveal the charms corridor.</p>
<p>Now Cyrus was truly confused.</p>
<p>Fred, on the other hand, seemed to be getting excited as he tried another of the doors. He was vibrating as he checked in each of the doors along the corridor.</p>
<p>“What is it, Gred?” George asked his twin.</p>
<p>Fred turned around, grinning widely, “I think we’ve found how the teachers move through the castle!”</p>
<p>George’s eyes lit up, “That’s it! Genius!”</p>
<p>Cyrus slowly grinned too, “Wicked.”</p>
<p>“Oh Forge!” Fred swooned, “Think of all the mischief we can get up to with this!”</p>
<p>“You read my mind, Gred,” George grinned wickedly.</p>
<p>Just then, there was a click of shoes echoing down the staircase. The three students looked at each other before darting for the closest doors. Cyrus ended up standing in the Transfiguration hallway. She turned to close the door, only to find a blank wall where it had just been.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the…</em>
</p>
<p>“Why are you staring at that wall, Cyrus Mayfield?”</p>
<p>Cyrus jumped at the voice from behind her. She whirled around to see Luna holding a textbook in her arms, radish earrings dangling from her ears.</p>
<p>Luna followed her gaze down to the book in her arms, explaining, “Oh. I was just on my way to return this to the library.”</p>
<p>Cyrus raised her eyebrows in confusion, “Why are you in the Transfiguration hallway then…?”</p>
<p>Luna gestured airily, “I like to walk around.”</p>
<p>Cyrus nodded, “Fancy company?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Said Luna, “As long as you’ve finished looking at that wall.”</p>
<p>Cyrus smiled, “Yes, I have.”</p>
<p>Luna smiled too.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was a few days later, as Cyrus was reading a book about dragon taming in the library, that Fred and George approached her again.</p>
<p>One of the twins – Fred (she had noticed that he had a collection of freckles just in front of his left ear) – leaned into her ear and whispered, “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Cyrus jumped and Fred laughed. Cyrus closed her book and pouted, “That wasn’t funny.”</p>
<p>“Maybe not,” Said George, coming around the table and perching on the edge of it, “But it <em>was</em> payback.”</p>
<p>After thinking back for a moment, Cyrus rolled her eyes. She stood and picked up her book, turning on her heel to make for the shelves.</p>
<p>The twins scurried after her.</p>
<p>“Some of us,” Cyrus started, once it became clear that the Weasley twins were not going to be leaving her alone, “Do not hold such petty things as <em>grudges</em>.”</p>
<p>Fred shrugged unconcernedly as he followed her, “Maybe so, but where’s the fun in that?”</p>
<p>Cyrus didn’t respond, putting the book back on the returns trolley. George fiddled with the cover of an advanced arithmancy textbook and Cyrus snapped it closed.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Cyrus asked them tiredly, giving up.</p>
<p>Fred grinned, “Christmas is coming up.”</p>
<p>Cyrus eyed them dubiously, looking between their matching grins as they moved to stand in front of her. “Yes, it is.” She allowed, “What of it?”</p>
<p>George raised a finger, “Christmas means mistletoe.”</p>
<p>“And mistletoe means mischief,” Fred finished.</p>
<p>“Right,” Cyrus said, pushing past the two of them to head to the Transfiguration section of the library. She continued as the boys followed after her, “Last I heard, mistletoe means Nargles.”</p>
<p>Fred scrunched up his face in confusion, “What are Nargles?”</p>
<p>Luna suddenly popped out from around the shelves, “They’re really quite mischievous.”</p>
<p>“Merlin!” George exclaimed, jumping in fright, “You people really like doing that, huh?”</p>
<p>“Hey Luna,” Cyrus greeted absentmindedly as she browsed the shelf in front of her.</p>
<p>“Hello Cyrus,” Luna returned. She turned her gaze to Fred and George, “Why are George and Fred Weasley following you?”</p>
<p>Cyrus crouched down to peer at the bottom shelf, “Dunno. Ask <em>them</em>.”</p>
<p>“Why are you following Cyrus?” Luna immediately asked.</p>
<p>Finding the book she was looking for and tugging it out, Cyrus stood up and snorted at the dumbstruck looks on the boys’ faces.</p>
<p>“Coming, Luna?” Cyrus asked, heading back to her table. Luna hummed in affirmation and glided along after her.</p>
<p>Cyrus heard Fred and George come to and follow behind them. She ignored them as she and Luna took seats at the table. They rounded the table and sat in the spare chairs across the way.</p>
<p>With an explosive sigh, Cyrus dropped her book on the table with a muted <em>boom</em>. Irritated and just wanting to read her book in peace, she asked, “What do I have to do to get you to leave us alone?”</p>
<p>“Excellent question.”</p>
<p>“We need your help.”</p>
<p>Luna looked politely intrigued at this but Cyrus pursed her lips as she considered. She eyed them speculatively for a moment. “Convince me.”</p>
<p>“It’ll be fun,” Was George’s contribution.</p>
<p>“You’ll stop being such a stick in the mud,” Fred offered with a smirk.</p>
<p>“I’m not a stick in the mud,” Cyrus denied, opening her book, “I just think there’s a difference between mischief and adventure.”</p>
<p>“Stick in the mud,” George taunted.</p>
<p>Cyrus slammed the book shut again and looked up at the smug faces of the boys, “What do you want from me?”</p>
<p>The twins shared an evil glance, “We’re glad you asked.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>As much as Luna would blame the Wrackspurts, Cyrus would later claim that the boys were simply too successful at being annoying, that no-one would be able to withhold under their pestering.</p>
<p>It seemed as though the little foray beyond the locked door had brought Fred and George’s attention to Cyrus as a prospective accomplice, and they were quick to press their advantage over Cyrus’ weakness for adventure.</p>
<p>Which was probably why she found herself signing up to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas with Luna and the twins, in the hopes of bringing undue mayhem to the remaining students and teachers.</p>
<p>“This is such a bad idea,” Cyrus whispered to George as he peered around the statue of a one-eyed witch they were hiding behind. Further down the corridor, Luna and Fred were hidden behind a tapestry, setting up the first part of their prank.</p>
<p>Cyrus, as much as she had protested that pranks didn’t really equate to adventure in her books, found herself waiting with growing excitement for their first victim to come along.</p>
<p>The quartet had left dinner early to set up for when the rest of the castle would be leaving the Great Hall. They were hoping to catch the Hufflepuffs on their way down to the basement.</p>
<p>“If we get caught, I’m blaming you.” Cyrus told George seriously.</p>
<p>“Shh!” George hissed, “Someone’s coming.”</p>
<p>Cyrus shut up and listened. Sure enough, the sounds of footsteps came down the hall and Cyrus’ pulse started to race in anticipation.</p>
<p>They grew closer, and there was a <em>poof!</em> followed by shrieks and coughing. Fred and Luna had unleashed the dung bombs into the corridor, soon enough…</p>
<p>The students came into view, heads ducked down to escape the smoke wafting through the corridor, and Cyrus and George gave identical waves of their wands, releasing the bag of feathers stuck to the ceiling and sending them down onto the students.</p>
<p>George snickered as the feathers clung to the sticky substance covering the student’s hair and robes. Cyrus suppressed a giggle.</p>
<p>It was then that they realised the flaw in their plan.</p>
<p>They were mere first years and had just pranked a group of sixth years with more knowledge of spells than them. George and Cyrus exchanged a glance as one of the feather-covered students cast a <em>revellio</em> which lit the four of them up in red.</p>
<p>The Hufflepuff student growled, “I’ll give you five seconds to run before I come after you.”</p>
<p>With that, Cyrus, George, Luna and Fred burst out of cover and ran in the opposite direction, shrieking loudly with laughter as the sounds of pursuit came around the corner behind them.</p>
<p>Cyrus didn’t think she’d ever felt so alive.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She hadn’t meant for it to go this far.</p>
<p>Bolstered by their first successful prank, and happy at getting away with only a minor colour-change hex from a posse of disgruntled Hufflepuffs, the quartet’s pranking efforts had escalated so much that the remaining inhabitants of the castle were afraid to step out of their respective dormitories for fear of attack by stink sap, or enchanted mistletoe.</p>
<p>Cyrus had been having the time of her life, and even Luna had gotten a wicked glitter in her eye that sent actual shivers down Cyrus’ spine. Still, it was all in the name of good fun.</p>
<p>The four of them were currently crowded into Mr Filch’s cramped office, waiting for him to retrieve a relevant teacher who would permit him the usage of some of the chilling metal contraptions adorning his walls.</p>
<p>He had closed the door with a sneered, “Wait here,” before leaving them alone to imagine all the terrible things he would do to them. Cyrus’ teeth began to chatter.</p>
<p>See, that morning had started the same as many the past week and a half had; Cyrus and Luna had woken up, gone down to breakfast where they joined Fred and George at the Gryffindor table to discuss their plans for the day, then they had eaten quickly and evacuated the Great Hall before the colour bombs could go off. After that, things had started to go downhill – not that they knew it at the time.</p>
<p>See, one person they had forgotten about in their pranking fervour was Hogwarts’ caretaker, and resident cantankerous old man, Argus Filch.</p>
<p>Setting off a slew of dung bombs in the Entrance Hall had <em>seemed</em> like a good idea at the time, and it would have been, if not for the poor, poor timing of the inevitable explosion.</p>
<p>Argus Filch had one only one thing which he truly cared for, one thing which he would go to the ends of the Earth and back – <em>twice</em> – to protect; his cat, Mrs Norris.</p>
<p>Despite Mrs Norris being almost universally despised by the population of Hogwarts at large, the fact remained that no-one was brave enough to touch so much as a whisker on her face for fear of retribution in the form of punishing detention and a life-long vendetta.</p>
<p>This is why they really should have timed their prank better.</p>
<p>The moment that Fred was about to set of the first dung bomb, and start a trail of stinky destruction, Mrs Norris had wandered into the Entrance Hall. Right into the path of the expulsion of gas.</p>
<p>Too stunned to do much more than blink, Luna, Cyrus, Fred and George had been instantly caught, and dragged off to the caretaker’s office to meet their fate.</p>
<p>“Well, this sucks.” George stated blandly. Fred, who was slouched down in his chair with his arms crossed, scoffed.</p>
<p>Luna was gazing about the office interestedly, “I always wondered what Mr Filch’s office would look like.”</p>
<p>“Does it meet your expectations?” Cyrus asked curiously.</p>
<p>Tilting her head to the side as she examined a particularly lethal looking metal stake, Luna said, “Oh, absolutely.”</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s that?” Fred asked suddenly, standing up and walking over to a filing cabinet. George followed him.</p>
<p>“Aren’t we in enough trouble as it is without you messing with his stuff?” Cyrus asked nervously, eyeing the door.</p>
<p>George waved a hand carelessly, “Keep watch, will you?” He opened the drawer.</p>
<p>Cyrus rolled her eyes but dutifully locked her gaze onto the door. Luna stood up and drifted over to Filch’s desk, picking up a studded paperweight and inspecting it.</p>
<p>Cyrus heard footsteps echoing down the hallway outside at the same time a shadow moved under the doorway.</p>
<p>“He’s back,” She hissed.</p>
<p>Fred made an impatient noise, “One second.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have one second,” Cyrus countered frantically. The shadow was getting closer.</p>
<p>The door handle started to twist.</p>
<p>The door opened and suddenly the room exploded in a flash of smoke. Cyrus was disoriented until she felt a hand grab her own and start tugging her in the direction of the door. She let it pull her out of the office and down the corridor, coughing as they left the smoky room and the air cleared.</p>
<p>Cyrus looked over her shoulder at the open door, smoke billowing out of it and an angry Filch hobbling out while simultaneously attempting to clear the air. The door was getting further away as the hand dragging her urged her along. They turned the corner and Cyrus looked to the front again.</p>
<p>Holding her hand was Fred, while George was leading Luna up ahead of them.</p>
<p>It became clear now what had happened. One of the twins had dropped a dung bomb and used the distraction to escape.</p>
<p>This would mean an even angrier caretaker in the future, but for now, they had gotten away scot-free.</p>
<p>Cyrus laughed with joy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The castle was bustling with students after Christmas break ended, and Cyrus was almost sad to have to go back to classes. <em>Almost</em>.</p>
<p>Truth was, the more magic she learned, the more ravenous for knowledge she became.</p>
<p>The two-week interlude over Christmas had opened up a whole other aspect of magic that she hadn’t even considered before, and she was excited to get stuck back in to discover more.</p>
<p>She had mail-ordered a selection of books from Flourish and Blotts to enhance her pranking education and they were scheduled to arrive in the next two days.</p>
<p>Just as she thought this, she heard the distinctive call of Artemis enter the Great Hall and she looked up. The great Eagle Owl was gliding on the air gracefully, putting all the other owls to shame, if Cyrus did say so herself. As Artemis got closer, Cyrus frowned. There was no trace of any book shaped package, and Artemis was holding only a singular letter in her beak.</p>
<p>The books weren’t exactly small, and the last she had checked, Flourish and Blotts didn’t offer shrinking charms for delivery, so this must be something else.</p>
<p>Artemis landed with a woosh in front of Cyrus’ plate and dropped the letter, immediately going in for Luna’s strawberries – both bird and girl seemed to share an affinity for the fruit and had bonded over that upon their second meeting. Cyrus would complain about her bird seemingly liking Luna more than her, if she didn’t find it so damn cute.</p>
<p>Cyrus picked up the letter curiously, shaking it to get rid of the crumbs caught on it. She slipped her knife through the envelope and pulled out the card.</p>
<p>It was an expensive cardstock, similar to the one her Family had sent her congratulating her on her sorting, though this one said:</p>
<p>
  <em>Lord Mayfield cordially invites Cyrus Juniper Mayfield to dine at Mayfield Manor on the 15<sup>th</sup> April 1990 for the traditional Easter Celebration.</em>
</p>
<p>Cyrus’ heart fell. She knew what that meant.</p>
<p>It meant she was being reprimanded for her decision to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas. It meant that she was in for a tense two weeks of passive silences with her father, and boring days spent with Keane in the musty library where she had already read every book at least twice.</p>
<p>She looked at Luna, who was now stroking a pleased looking Artemis with a dreamy smile on her face.</p>
<p>Cyrus dropped the letter and put her head in her hands.</p>
<p>It was going to be a long two weeks.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Coming back to Hogwarts after Easter break was a disorienting feeling.</p>
<p>Cooking her own meals, after eight months of having every meal delivered on a shiny platter – literally – had taken a while to get used to again. And the quietness and emptiness of the Manor, never having bothered Cyrus in the past, was a strange and eerie feeling.</p>
<p>But even so, two weeks was plenty time to get used to just about anything.</p>
<p>And so, the same disorientation she had felt upon arrival at Mayfield Manor, Cyrus also felt upon arrival back at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Where she was currently bemoaning this fact to her best friend and two hangers-on in the school library.</p>
<p>“I’m just saying,” Cyrus whined, arching her back as she slid further down the chair she was slouched on, “It would have been so much better to have just stayed at Hogwarts. Then I wouldn’t have to go through the whole thing again.”</p>
<p>Luna nodded sympathetically, “Daddy always says that changing the wind is like taming the tide.”</p>
<p>Fred and George, meanwhile, were practically vibrating on the spot, and had been since their arrival into the library. They shared a glance.</p>
<p>“We know what –”</p>
<p>“Will make you feel better,” They said.</p>
<p>Cyrus sat up straight, “Go on.”</p>
<p>Cyrus was quickly learning that when the twins got those looks on their faces, fun and exciting times were ahead. The twins gestured Luna and Cyrus closer, and then they showed them a blank piece of battered old parchment.</p>
<p>Cyrus poked it, “What is it?”</p>
<p>Luna eyed it curiously, tapping it with her wand. Cyrus jerked backwards when ink started to sprawl out from where Luna had tapped. Luna’s eyes shone with delight, and Cyrus leaned closer to read what it said.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mr Moony presents his compliments to Miss Lovegood, and congratulates her on her superb detective skills.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony, and would like to add that Miss Lovegood must be a fine young lady indeed, for discovering such a secret.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mr Padfoot would like to add that Miss Lovegood is looking particularly lovely today.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mr Wormtail wishes Miss Lovegood luck in all future pursuits of mischief.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>“How did you get it to do that?” Fred exclaimed.</p>
<p>“It’s only been insulting us!” George added, looking put out.</p>
<p>Luna shrugged, “I suppose it likes me better.”</p>
<p>Fred and George both gave exaggerated gasps, clutching their chests dramatically while Fred pretended to faint. Cyrus let out a loud laugh, grinning at a particularly smug looking Luna – for as smug as Luna could look, that is.</p>
<p>The last feelings of discomfort trickled away as Cyrus felt the mystery grip her. Maybe change wasn’t so bad after all…</p>
<hr/>
<p>After that, the end of the year came quickly. Exams came and went, and it was only at Platform 9¾ that Cyrus realised that her first year at Hogwarts had well and truly passed.</p>
<p> Cyrus gave Luna a tight hug, tucking her face into the other girl’s neck. She pulled back to say, “Write me?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Cyrus Mayfield,” Luna replied with a smile.</p>
<p>With that, the two girls disentangled, walking off in the direction of their respective adults. Cyrus gave Luna one last wave as she disappeared around the corner, then she turned to face Keane.</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow, “Have fun?”</p>
<p>Cyrus grinned, “You have no idea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here’s some fun information to knock yourself out with:<br/>(A funky infographic about handwriting and what it can tell you about a person – it’s amazing and I will be using this forever)<br/>https://www.pens.com/handwriting-infographic</p>
<p>(The best website to download free fonts)<br/>https://www.fontspace.com/new/fonts</p>
<p>And, for luck, a song recommendation:<br/>Fly Away, by Tones and I</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Which A Cabal Is Uncovered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Second year commences...what else is brewing?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo, I'm alive, I didn't die, and I didn't abandon this. I don't abandon things so never fear. But yeah, I'm sorry...you'll understand when you see it but just...sorry I had to :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Second year began with a bang.</p><p>Literally.</p><p>First year had ended without the quartet figuring out how to work the strange parchment, and so, the Weasley twins, in a fit of compromise, had decided that letting off fireworks during Dumbledore’s speech was the perfect way the bring in the new school year.</p><p>Cyrus had no idea how they had snuck the fireworks into the castle, nor where they had gotten them from, but the fact remained – the Weasley twins were going to be cemented in Hogwarts history as some of the most spectacular pranksters the castle had seen.</p><p>Nevertheless, the school year began in a shower of red and blue sparks, while the teachers all gave one another weary looks at the prospect of a long year ahead of them.</p><p>Cyrus, herself, had had a productive holiday, cleaning the dust off of her dance shoes and polishing the rust from where she had been neglecting her exercises in the excitement of starting school. Six weeks with nothing but space and quiet had her busting out old habits and deciding that she could bring them with her to Hogwarts for her second year.</p><p>The only potential trouble would be finding somewhere with enough space to move around, but she was sure that a castle would be sure to hold countless empty rooms.</p><p>Her reunion with Luna on the train had been a little tearful. Luna, after all, was Cyrus’ first real friend outside of Keane. The girls she danced with were friendly all right, but she had never been allowed anything more than cursory friendliness with them, due to the fact that they were all muggles.</p><p>The Statue of Secrecy and strict pureblood rules mandated very particular behaviour from Cyrus: behaviour which Keane was sure to enforce, despite how much Cyrus would complain about it.</p><p>That’s not to say that she was lonely. No, she had plenty to amuse herself – with the extensive library of Mayfield Manor and the sprawling ground where she was free to amble about all day long, often coming back to the house after dark, covered in mud with leaves and twigs in her hair.</p><p>Keane always rolled his eyes affectionately and directed her to the bathroom on days like those.</p><p>Cyrus’ childhood had been a happy one and she hadn’t wished for anything. Coming to Hogwarts, and meeting Luna, was simply an amplification of the already perfect life she was living.</p><p>Or so she told herself.</p><p>The hall began to quiet down as Dumbledore took to the stage. The golden eagle lectern flapped its wings once before unfolding them and looking out over the sea of students – the freshly sorted first years gazing up at it in awe.</p><p>Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he looked at the smug looking twins over at the Gryffindor table, “With that spectacular display, I would like to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts. As you know, we pride ourselves on producing the finest witches and wizards and preparing you all for the world which awaits you.</p><p>“This year, I would like to stress the importance of abiding by the rules set in place by the staff. Hogwarts is a wonderful and safe place, but the nature of magic is such that, when not handled correctly, it can be fatal.</p><p>“Having said that, I wish you all a wonderful year and only add: Tuck in!”</p><p>Food appeared on the golden dishes all around the table and Cyrus beamed as she began to serve up her plate.</p><p>Yes, her life really was perfect.</p>
<hr/><p>Cyrus found herself cursing that statement a week later as she gathered her fallen books off the floor after someone in the corridor had knocked into her and made her drop her bag.</p><p>She was shuffling some loose-leaf parchment that had fluttered out of order when a pair of polished black shoes came to a stop in her field of view. One of them started to tap and so Cyrus slowly looked up to see who the owner was.</p><p>She came face to face with Delphine Selwyn. Immediately, Cyrus was on edge.</p><p>Delphine hadn’t interacted with Cyrus much last year, though she had been known to send her dirty looks when she answered questions in class. Frankly, Cyrus had no clue what Delphine would be doing talking to her.</p><p>Delphine cocked an eyebrow impatiently. “Well? Are you going to stand?”</p><p>Cyrus rushed to gather her belongings and stand, though she couldn’t tell you why if you asked her about it later. She came to about an inch shorted than Delphine when standing fully straight.</p><p>Delphine turned on her hell, flinging her pony tail over her shoulder. “Follow me,” she said, then started walking down the corridor.</p><p>Cyrus frowned quizzically, standing dumbstruck in the corridor with her bag hanging limply from her hand and her tie askew.</p><p>Delphine called over her shoulder, “Hurry up. We don’t have all day.”</p><p>Cyrus startled, flinging her bag over her shoulder and starting to follow. Delphine led her along another corridor and to a hidden staircase which she took two steps at a time, seemingly unaffected at the step pace she was setting as Cyrus winced in pain as she struggled to keep up – her muscles were still sore from last night.</p><p>They exited the staircase on the opposite side to where they entered, and arrived in a hallway Cyrus hadn’t seen before. Cyrus looked around in interest, only realising the Delphine had almost disappeared around the corner when she bumped into a suit of armour. She hurried after her.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Cyrus asked as she caught up to Delphine.</p><p>“Some friends of mine,” Delphine said dismissively. “We have to talk about your future.”</p><p>“O…kay,” Cyrus said, looking around the hallway as she kept pace with the brisk step Delphine was walking at.</p><p>Delphine came to stop in front of a door. She took a deep breath. “Don’t speak unless spoken to, and <em>don’t</em>, under pain of death, make me look bad. Capiche?”</p><p>Cyrus nodded automatically when Delphine turned her icy gaze onto her. In reality, Cyrus had no idea what was happening, or even what she was doing here.</p><p>“Oh, and,” Delphine added, looking at Cyrus disdainfully pausing before the door. “You might want to fix your tie.”</p><p>With that, she disappeared through the open door into the classroom beyond.</p>
<hr/><p>Cyrus stared at the banner that said, <em>Committee of Underage Native Traditionalists</em>, and wondered how this was her life.</p><p>“C, u, n, t?” she asked hesitantly.</p><p>She was immediately shushed and Delphine sent her a poisonous glare.</p><p>The room looked to be a disused classroom – a sheet-covered standalone blackboard was discarded at the front, and desks were laid out in the centre of the room. A space had been cleared for the large ornamental table which took up most of the space. Clustered around it were several Hogwarts students, of various year levels and from different houses.</p><p>Cyrus recognised Kenneth Towler, a second year Gryffindor, and Cassidy Rowling, a sixth year Ravenclaw, but other than that, the students were strangers.</p><p>Cassidy, who looked to be in charge, sat at the head of the table with a roll of parchment open in front of her. She gave Cyrus one last stern look before looking down her nose at the sheet under her hand. She cleared her throat.</p><p>“The first meeting of the Committee of Underage Native Traditionalists for the 1990/91 school year, shall now begin. On the agenda for today, we have: the presentation of the incoming first years by Warlock Bastion–”</p><p>A black-haired boy in Slytherin robes straightened and looked around the room smugly. Cyrus subconsciously angled herself further away from him.</p><p>“–will be organised by Gemma so get your entries in quickly.” Cassidy’s eyes glittered as she added, “We all remember what happened <em>last</em> year, don’t we?”</p><p>There was a tittering amongst the gathered students. Delphine nudged her in the side and shot her a significant look so Cyrus faked a laugh too. It came out too loudly and a few people turned to look at her. Delphine glared at her and Cyrus let herself sink back into her chair, willing this to be over with.</p><p>Cassidy waved her hand and brought the room’s attention back to her. She studied her notes. “Ah yes,” she said, pointing at a sentence halfway down the parchment. “You all remember Alecto, yes?” There was a murmur of assent around the room. Cassidy continued. “Well later this year she will be heading a meeting to further the purification of our race.” She looked up, a sort of sick excitement shining in her eyes. “We have all been invited.”</p><p>Kenneth let out a gasp. “Truly?” he asked.</p><p>Cassidy nodded. “Oh yes.”</p><p>Kenneth grinned, clapping his hands together. “Oh goody! I can’t wait! Imagine how amazing it will be to <em>actually</em> be in the presence of pure-blood <em>royalty!</em>”</p><p>Warlock spoke up, drawling dryly, “Yes, and I’m sure she will think well of <em>you</em>. Why, you’re not much better than a useless <em>muggle</em>.”</p><p>Kenneth’s face turned red and he spat, “At least <em>I’ll</em> be useful when the time comes to fight! Much better than a snivelling <em>Slytherin</em>.”</p><p>Warlock face turned to rage, but Cyrus wasn’t listening anymore. Her blood had suddenly turned cold; she knew what this sounded like…</p><p>In the library at Mayfield Manor there lived a secret room. Cyrus had found it accidentally the night before her seventh birthday. Struck with nerves for the ceremony the next day, and buzzing with excitement at the prospect of receiving her very own name, Cyrus had crept down to the kitchen to sneak a look at the Naming Cake.</p><p>On her way back upstairs, she had noticed a light coming from the library, flickering in a way which could only come from enchanted flames. She had snuck over to the door and peeked around the frame to see Keane – merely employed as housekeeper at the time – pacing in front of a painting of a meadow which Cyrus had always loved, a ball of blue flame dancing in his open palm.</p><p>Once he had passed in front of it three times, the frame swung inwards. Keane had glanced around the library and Cyrus had quickly ducked behind the wall.</p><p>When she looked again, the painting was back in place, and Keane had vanished.</p><p>Creeping back to bed, Cyrus had put the strange encounter from her mind, and only remembered it a month later, when her new name had just started to feel like hers.</p><p>Going back to the painting in the cover of dark – Cyrus had discovered a wondrous room behind the meadow, full of books of colours and magic of a different kind to what she had already read about.</p><p>Stories of knights and princesses and dragons– though not the dragons she was familiar with. These dragons roared and flamed the same as any other, but they also talked, and took on unfamiliar shapes, and most of all, they <em>weren’t real</em>.</p><p>Somehow, Cyrus had stumbled onto a treasure trove of <em>fiction</em>.</p><p>As she grew older, she came to realise that not all the books were fictional. Mixed amongst the stories, were books of politics and religion, engineering and <em>science.</em> It was a wonderous new world for a curious child to explore, and Cyrus ate up each new morsel of information with the hunger of a starving man.</p><p>Night after night she spent curled up in her haven of knowledge, devouring book upon book.</p><p>And she had discovered something rather peculiar. All of the books had one thing in common – they were not written by any witch or wizard.</p><p>Cyrus knew about muggles, of course – her nanny had been born to muggles, and the children among her dance and gym sessions had no knowledge of magic – but she had never been so intrigued by them as she was by the books she was reading.</p><p>It was on her tenth birthday that books of a different nature started to appear.</p><p>These books were darker, grittier, written by witches and wizards who had ties to the muggle world – be they muggle-born or half-blood, or even something called a <em>squib</em>. They all contained horrors and detailed accounts of violence, and all talked about something the referred to as the ‘Wizarding War’.</p><p>Cyrus at first, had been entertained by this – assuming that these books were simply more story books – but the more she read, the more she recognised them for what they were; history books.</p><p>The way that these students were talking reminded Cyrus of the violence detailed in those books.</p><p>They made it sound like there would be another Wizarding War.</p><p>They made it sound as if they <em>wanted</em> another War.</p><p>The sound of conversation grew fuzzy as Cyrus’ mind sped. She stood up with a loud scrape and the room fell silent as everyone turned to look at her.</p><p>Delphine looked at her with hard eyes, seeming to see right through Cyrus and directly into her inner thoughts. Cyrus’ vision clouded over and she blinked to clear it.</p><p>“Someday, you’re going to have to decide which side you’re on,” Delphine told her meaningfully. “Make sure you choose correctly.”</p><p>Cyrus nodded, edging towards the door. “Right, well, this has been a nice chat, but I’ve got…er, homework. You know how it is. I’ll…get back to you on…that.”</p><p>As soon as she was out the door, she ran.</p><p>Panic growing with every step, she didn’t stop running until she was face-to-face with the eagle head knocker of the Ravenclaw common room.</p><p>She was hyperventilating as she slammed to a stop, a fact which the knocker didn’t seem to notice as it nonchalantly gave its riddle; “I am not alive, but I grow; I don't have lungs, but I need air; I don't have a mouth, but water kills me. What am I?”</p><p>“I – I don’t have time for this!” Cyrus choked, tears starting to blur her vision. “Just let me in!”</p><p>The knocker blinked then said again, “I am not alive, but I grow; I don't have lungs, but I need air; I don't have a mouth, but water kills me. What am I?”</p><p>Cyrus was just about to drop to the ground in despair when a soft voice spoke behind her. “Fire.”</p><p>The knocker bowed and the door swung inwards. The next thing Cyrus knew, she was sitting on an armchair with a blanket draped over her shoulder. The fire was roaring beside her and Luna was walking over to her with a steaming mug in her hands.</p><p>Cyrus rubbed her eyes and asked, her voice scratchy, “How long was I out?”</p><p>Luna hummed and passed over the mug, which Cyrus took gratefully, wrapping her hands around it. “Only ten minutes,” Luna answered, rearranging the blanket so it covered Cyrus more fully. “Peppermint is good for chasing away Humdingers.” Luna nodded at the tea. “Drink.”</p><p>Cyrus obediently took a sip. It was surprisingly tasty, and warmed her from head to toe. She could already feel herself starting to relax back into the chair.</p><p>Then she remembered the meeting she had just attended and tensed again. Luna gently took a hold of her hand and pried it from the mug. She held it within the two of her hands, starting to rub comforting circles into the back of it.</p><p>When she spoke, her voice was barely above that of the crackling fire. “My mother died when I was very small. I don’t remember her, but she was always experimenting.”</p><p>Luna’s voice grew distant as she stared mesmerized into the flames. “One day, one of her experiments went wrong. Daddy and I miss her very much, but I like to think that I’ll see her again, one day.”</p><p>Cyrus barely dared to breathe, lest she break the spell which had seemed to have fallen over the common room. Up in one of the dormitories, the echo of a laugh, muffled by brick, could be heard. It added to the heady feeling encapsulating the room.</p><p>“I don’t know either of my parents,” Cyrus started. “My mother because she died when I was a baby, and my father because he retreated into himself after she left. The only person I really had growing up was Keane.”</p><p>“You two must have a very special bond,” Luna observed, still rubbing circles into Cyrus’ hand.</p><p>Cyrus smiled softly at the thought of Keane; Keane brushing her hair, taking her to dance recitals and practice, watching her jump from the rope swing into the lake at the back of the Manor, and cheering when she hit the water with barely a splash.</p><p>“Yeah,” she said quietly. “We do.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope ya enjoyed chapter 3...hold tight for number 4 :)</p><p>song rec - I Like Me Better by Lauv</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In which a decision is reached</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since meeting with the Committee of Underage Native Traditionalists, Cyrus has been chased by hidden demons. What’s a girl to do but power through?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so the cabal has a totally ridiculous name but idc. Anyway, I think the chapters are gonna be a bit smaller, cause it’s a lot more manageable like that and I honestly work better with just letting the story flow the way the story wants.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrus didn’t like to say that her encounter with C.U.N.T rattled her, but for a few nights afterwards she struggled to drop off to sleep. This made her irritable in the day, and the breaking point came on Tuesday, when she snapped at Luna for asking if she was okay. </p>
<p>She had immediately apologised and fled to the dorm. Luna had come up to tell her it was alright, but that didn’t stop Cyrus from feeling horrible about it. That was the first time she skipped out on class. </p>
<p>The second time was when she caught a glimpse of Warlock Bastion in between class and had to run into the bathroom to splash cold water over her face so she wouldn’t be sick. She had no idea what had come over her, but all of a sudden Hogwarts had gone from being a place of wonder, to hiding monsters in every shadow. Cyrus, being Cyrus, could never do anything by halves, though this was the first time in her life that it was back-firing on her. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Luna to notice. When you share every single class with someone, and sit together in all of them, well...you notice when they’re not there. </p>
<p>After two weeks of Cyrus intermittently skipping class, and avoiding Luna and the twins at all costs, Luna confronted her. </p>
<p>Of course, it was less of a confrontation and more of a ‘here, have some tea and let's talk about what’s bothering you’, but the it’s the thought that counts. </p>
<p>Cyrus sniffed, wrapped in a warm blanket with a steaming mug of peppermint tea cradled in her hands. “I don’t know what to do, Luna.” </p>
<p>Luna shifted in place. “What have you tried? Daddy always says that sometimes the solution is a lot closer than you think.” </p>
<p>Cyrus shook her head. “I...don’t think there <em>is </em>a solution.” </p>
<p>Luna was quiet. She took a sip of her tea then said, “Sometimes there isn’t, but that isn’t a reason not to try.” </p>
<p>Cyrus hiccupped a sob then held up a hand to her mouth, mortified. She couldn’t stop the second one, and soon she was choking on tears. “I–I just d-don't know wh-what to do,” she cried. </p>
<p>She felt Luna carefully take the tea from her hands and she ached for its warmth for a moment before it was replaced by Luna’s hands. There were soft and warm, and the best thing Cyrus had felt all day. </p>
<p>She curled towards it and Luna seemed to understand. There was a quiet shuffle, then Luna’s weight settled beside Cyrus on the sofa. Cyrus leaned into her, clutching at Luna’s uniform desperately. </p>
<p>“I want Keane,” Cyrus whispered wetly. </p>
<p>Luna’s grip of her shoulders tightened marginally, and Cyrus felt her lean down and place a soft kiss on her hair. She didn’t say anything, just let Cyrus cry. </p>
<p>Once the tears had run out, and the fire had settled down into burning embers, Cyrus shifted. She sniffed and said roughly, “Sorry.” </p>
<p>Luna was running a hand lightly through her hair. “What for?” </p>
<p>Cyrus grimaced. “Are you kidding me? For crying all over you!” </p>
<p>She felt Luna shake her head. “Why would you have to be sorry for that?” </p>
<p>“Um,” said Cyrus. “Maybe because...?” She faded off, unable to think of a retort. </p>
<p>Luna hummed by her ear. “Because...?” she asked playfully. </p>
<p>Cyrus huffed, shoving her side lightly. “Shut up!” she laughed wetly, sniffing as she rubbed the crust from her eyes. </p>
<p>Luna hummed. “No.” </p>
<p>Cyrus giggled, feeling a lot lighter than she had been, and the two fell into comfortable silence for a moment. Luna resumed stroking Cyrus’ hair. </p>
<p>Cyrus fell to observing the brick above the fireplace. The two were sitting in the Ravenclaw common room in the comfiest armchair. They had been down there since the end of dinner, and had remained in much the same place while the rest of the house trickled off to bed, barring when they had returned their school work to the dormitory. </p>
<p>It was a weekly ritual; every Friday evening, the two would complete their homework in the common room by the fire, and would inevitably wind up talking well into the night. It was okay because there was never a pressing need to get up early of a Saturday – neither were on the Quidditch team, nor did they have reason to go down to watch the games. </p>
<p>Tonight had just been too much. The combination of Luna’s reassuring face and the comforting scent of peppermint had overwhelmed her, and Cyrus had broken down. She knew she could talk to Luna about anything, but something in her screamed to keep this to herself. There was something about these <em>Native Traditionalists </em>that just...well, she didn’t want Luna anywhere near them. </p>
<p>And so, cuddled in Luna’s arms, Cyrus made a decision. </p>
<p>She would deal with the Committee of Underage Native Traditionalists by herself. After all, there was no need for Luna to get involved. And what better way to keep them away from Luna than by infiltrating their ranks? </p>
<p>Happy with her decision, Cyrus snuggled back into Luna blissfully, unaware of the consequences which her choice would bring. </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Delphine!” Cyrus panted as she ran down the corridor after the Slytherin posse disappearing around the corner. </p>
<p>It was a Tuesday – the Tuesday after her talk with Luna – and Cyrus was meant to be at charms, but Luna had been called away to talk with Professor Dumbledore about something and Cyrus had seen it as her chance to talk to Delphine about her decision. </p>
<p><em>“Delphine!"</em> she called again. “Wait up!” </p>
<p>The group stopped and Delphine turned around, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she glared at Cyrus. The group around her wore similar disdainful masks. </p>
<p>Cyrus slid to a stop, panting. “Del–phine,” she said, trying to catch her breath. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Delphine’s eyes flickered over her disdainfully. “You’ve already said that.” Her friends tittered. </p>
<p>Cyrus shook her head and willed herself to speak steadily. “I’ve made my decision,” she said, measuring the words carefully. “I want in.” </p>
<p>Delphine’s face filtered through various emotions before settling on victorious. “I knew you’d come around,” she said. She held out her hand to shake. “Welcome aboard.” </p>
<p>Cyrus felt nothing but excitement at her first undercover adventure. She shook Delphine’s hand with a grin. “Nice to be here,” she said.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Infiltrating C.U.N.T. settled something inside Cyrus and she stopped skipping out on class. She also stopped avoiding Luna and the twins, something which they all seemed relieved about. </p>
<p>“Yes!” Fred cheered, punching the air. “Now you’re not busy we can <em>finally</em> do Prank 43!” </p>
<p>Cyrus crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. “You say that as if you only missed me as the fourth member.” </p>
<p>George put a restraining hand on Fred’s shoulder to stop him from jumping around. He glanced at him then told Cyrus, “What my <em> dear </em>  brother  <em> meant </em>  to say was, <em>‘Yay! We can finally spend time with you again!’”  </em>He put on a horrendous imitation of Fred’s voice which caused Fred to scowl and shove his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Oi, you prat!” Fred said. “We have the same voice!” </p>
<p>Luna spoke up, not looking away from her book. “Actually, you don’t.” </p>
<p>“Huh?” Fred asked, looking at Luna quizzically. “Everyone always says we do.” </p>
<p>Luna shook her head, still not looking up. “You actually have completely different intonation and inflection. Your voice is the easiest way to tell you apart.” </p>
<p>Fred’s mouth snapped shut and he shared a glance with George. Then they simultaneously darted for the door, leaving Cyrus and Luna alone in the empty classroom they had chosen to study (read: plot pranks) in. </p>
<p>Cyrus looked from the closed door to Luna. There was a small smile growing on Luna’s face. </p>
<p>“Did you say that just to get them to shut up?” she asked amusedly. </p>
<p>Luna finally looked up, meeting Cyrus’ gaze innocently. “Whyever would you say such a thing, Cyrus Mayfield?” </p>
<p>Cyrus laughed. “You, Luna Lovegood, are evil. Please never turn to world domination.” </p>
<p>Luna’s eye sparkled as she turned back to her book. “No promises.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>Of course, peace never lasts and soon enough the boys were back, that glint in their eyes telling of some poor unsuspecting soul about to find themselves covered in stink sap or worse. </p>
<p>They barged into the library two days later with Lee Jordan trailing behind them and slammed a familiar piece of parchment onto the table in front of Cyrus and Luna. They looked between them victoriously, visibly waiting for one of them to ask what they were so happy about. </p>
<p>Cyrus took her time finishing her sentence, dotting the i's carefully before she placed her quill to the side and looked up, folding her hands over in front of her. “Yes?” she prompted. </p>
<p>George grinned wickedly and Cyrus internally rolled her eyes. She felt Luna’s foot nudge hers under the table and stifled a grin. He leaned over the table closer to them. “We’ve done it,” he said smugly. </p>
<p>It was Luna who asked, “Done what?” </p>
<p>“Solved it,” Fred said. </p>
<p>Cyrus rolled her eyes. “Solved what?” </p>
<p>Lee jumped up on the balls of his feet eagerly. “The map!” The twins’ faces dropped. </p>
<p>Cyrus blinked. “The...map?” she asked, confused. She couldn’t remember either of them mentioning anything about a map. “What map?” </p>
<p>“Oh!” Luna said, lighting up. “The parchment?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” George grumbled. He frowned at Lee. “Thanks for spoiling the surprise.” </p>
<p>Lee didn’t stop bouncing on his heels, grinning at George unashamedly. </p>
<p>“Come on, then,” Cyrus said impatiently, pushing her essay to the side. “Let's see it.” </p>
<p>Fred procured his wand with a flourish and dramatically pointed it at the blank parchment. He cleared his throat and declared, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” </p>
<p>Almost at once, the parchment swirled with black ink, but this time instead of words, it unfolded in lines and dots. As it grew, Cyrus started to recognise it. It was a map of Hogwarts, and those dots were... </p>
<p>“No way,” Cyrus breathed, leaning closer to get a better look. “This has...” </p>
<p>“Everyone,” Fred said smugly.  </p>
<p>“Everywhere,” George added. </p>
<p>“Where they are.” </p>
<p>“What they’re doing.” </p>
<p>“Every minute.” </p>
<p>“Of every day.” </p>
<p>“Always!” Lee tacked on, throwing his hands in the air happily. </p>
<p>“Brilliant!” Cyrus said. She looked up at them. “How’d you figure it out?” </p>
<p>“Our stunning intellect,” said Fred. </p>
<p>“And our dashing good looks,” George added, pretending to swoon. </p>
<p>Cyrus laughed. “Come on guys, tell us!” </p>
<p>“They had to ask me,” Lee butted in with a smug smirk. </p>
<p>“Oi!” Fred and George cried in unison. </p>
<p>“See if we include you next time,” Fred sniffed, faking mock offence. </p>
<p>“Serve you right for being a snitch,” George supplied with a firm nod. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Cyrus interrupted before it could descend into an argument. “How about we make use of this map and explore the castle?” </p>
<p>This got their attention and the three boys lit up. “Yeah!” </p>
<p>Cyrus turned to Luna questioningly. “How about it?” she asked her softly. “Up for a little adventure?” </p>
<p>Luna hummed thoughtfully. Eventually, she said, “You <em>have</em> been a little infested with wrackspurts recently.” </p>
<p>Cyrus smiled. “Great,” she said. </p>
<p>Lee looked confused but Fred and George grabbed him before he could say anything. Cyrus heard Fred telling him, “That means yes...” as he dragged him away. </p>
<p>With a flick of her wand, both her and Luna’s books were packed away in their book-bags. Cyrus handed Luna hers as she shouldered her own. “Shall we?” she asked, unable to hide the eagerness in her voice. Despite her reasoning for avoiding her friends for the past few weeks, Cyrus found she had missed them desperately and was very eager for another one of their adventures. </p>
<p>Luna studied her carefully. “Yes,” she said, and she fastened her bag around her neck. She held out a hand to Cyrus, which she took. </p>
<p>Together, they left the library, unaware of the eyes watching them from the Astronomy section. </p>
<p>Cassidy tapped her chin. She spoke to the boy sitting beside her without turning. “We’ll have to keep an eye on that Cyrus Mayfield. I feel there is more to her than meets the eye...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo! Here we go! Lemme know what ya think :) </p>
<p>song rec – Crave You by Robinson</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In which Cyrus makes a rookie error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wrackspurts; that was the only explanation for how Cyrus got into these things. Well, she might as well make the most of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I had a brainwave! Yay! Pretty sure Cyrus is rolling her eyes at me rn but ya know. That’s fine. </p>
<p>I also know nothing about cheer so...google it is :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer; Cyrus didn’t <em>mean</em> to do it, it just sort of...happened. The thing was, she was getting so run down between going to C.U.N.T meetings, planning pranks with Luna and the twins (and occasionally Lee) and trying to keep up with her homework, that she really was not on top of her game. She was tired and it was beginning to show. </p>
<p>Which was why one moment she was minding her own business, the next... </p>
<p>Well, the next she was meeting with Professor Flitwick to discuss the possibility of starting up a Quidditch cheer squad after he overheard her bemoaning the fact that she had no outlet to express her more athletic tendencies to Luna, and told her to meet him in his office on Friday after class. Now she was in charge of pulling together posters and rallying participants from <em>somewhere</em> to make the school’s first inaugural Ravenclaw cheer team. </p>
<p>Luna was sure that wrackspurts were to blame for getting Cyrus into these things, and Cyrus was beginning to agree. </p>
<p>She grimaced as she observed the group gathered in front of her. “Have...<em>any </em>of you done...<em>any </em>gymnastics before?” she asked with a wince. </p>
<p>The group consisted of some of the more...adventurous Ravenclaws; those willing to go out on a limb to try something new which didn’t bode well if Cyrus wanted a team with minimal risk of injury. In her short year and a half at Hogwarts, Cyrus had learned that there were mainly two types of Ravenclaw. The first; those who savoured arcane – and often extremely random – pockets of knowledge but preferred to experience them through hypotheticals, and the second; those who sought new – and often highly dangerous – experiences in the same way professional Quidditch players threw themselves through the air; with reckless abandon. </p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late!” someone panted as they ran through the door. “I have <em>so </em>much homework it's not even funny and someone decided it would be hil-<em>arious</em> to hide my books around the common room so thanks for that–” The girl continued to ramble on as she dropped her bag at the front of the room and made her way over to the group. </p>
<p>Cyrus stared at her curiously. “Sorry,” she interrupted. “But who are you?” </p>
<p>The girl slammed to a stop and seemed to realise for the first time that everyone in the room was staring at her. She looked around with wide eyes and stammered, “Oh–uh, I’m...um, Steph Nieves?” </p>
<p>The room tittered and Steph’s cheeks flushed pink. Cyrus recognised the name. Steph Nieves was a seventh year Ravenclaw known for being a bit scatty. Cyrus hadn’t met her yet, but if she was anything like the rumours said she had a feeling they would get on just fine. </p>
<p>Cyrus cocked her head. “You any good at gymnastics?” she asked, ignoring the whispering amongst the group. </p>
<p>Steph straightened and her eyes brightened. “World Artistic Gymnastics Champion two years running,” she told Cyrus proudly. “Hoping to bring home the gold this year too.” </p>
<p>Cyrus whistled lowly, purposefully ignoring the sudden silence. “Wow. That’s impressive.” </p>
<p>Steph smiled. “Thanks.” She gestured at Cyrus. “You been in many comps?” </p>
<p>It was Cyrus’ turn to blush. “Not really,” she said. “It’s more of a hobby and besides, it’s not something my father would allow me to pursue.” </p>
<p>Steph pursed her lips sympathetically. “That’s tough.” </p>
<p>Cyrus shrugged. “I've found other things to enjoy.” </p>
<p>“Are we going to get started?” one of the members of the group whined, obviously done waiting for Steph and Cyrus to finish their conversation. Cyrus was jolted back to the matter at hand, remembering that there were other people in the room. </p>
<p>“Right!” she said, moving to the front of the room. She clapped her hands and turned to face the group. “Let’s do this, shall we?” </p>
<hr/>
<p>Steph was <em>amazing</em>. </p>
<p>Sure, Cyrus had expected her to be good (you didn’t win the World Artistic Gymnastics Competition as a novice) but Steph blew plain <em>good </em>out of the water. Cyrus was in awe just watching her. </p>
<p>“Marry me,” she blurted as she watched Steph come out of a double back salto tucked with a triple twist. She immediately blushed red and covered her mouth with her hands. Steph laughed, her cheeks lit with a healthy glow as she bounded over to her bag. </p>
<p>“Buy me a ring first,” she quipped, leaning down to pull out a towel and her wand. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and conjured water from her wand, pouring it straight into her mouth. </p>
<p>If it were possible, Cyrus’ cheeks flamed even hotter and she let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak. Steph just laughed and winked at her cheekily. She dropped the towel and walked back onto the mat. She came to a stop beside Cyrus, looking out at the students running through various warm-up exercises, her brow furrowed. </p>
<p>She nodded at them. “What are we thinking?” she asked. “Travers seems good, and Abbott has potential – get him a decent pair of shoes and we’ll be good to go.” </p>
<p>Cyrus wrenched her attention back to the room. “Yeah,” she agreed, looking out over the room, her mind spinning through possibilities. “Lewis has good rhythm – I think she’d make for a good flyer.” </p>
<p>“Hmm,” hummed Steph, tilting her head to the side as she studied Lyn Lewis while she performed a cartwheel. “I like the way you think.” </p>
<p>“T-thanks,” Cyrus stammered, then cursed herself internally to get it together. She cleared her throat. “What about Thoms as a base? Do you reckon she’d be able to keep up?” </p>
<p>Steph tapped her chin thoughtfully, watching Kirsten Thoms narrowly. After a moment she nodded. “I see what you're thinking,” she said, shifting her weight to one side. “With a little more endurance training she could do the job nicely. Well spotted.” </p>
<p>Cyrus nodded, feeling herself perk up at the praise. She was feeling odd, finding herself wanting to impress Steph which was a feeling she hadn’t really encountered before. There was a fluttering in her stomach that intensified with every complement Steph paid her but it wasn’t unpleasant.  </p>
<p>Cyrus made a mental note to ask Luna about it later on. For now she had to finalize the line-up. </p>
<p>“Alright squad!” she called, clapping her hands to get their attention. The students gathered around the room turned their heads to look at her, faces flushed in exertion. Cyrus made her way out into the centre of the mat. “Let's run through some drills...” </p>
<hr/>
<p>The meeting carried on for another 45 minutes, during which Cyrus and Steph had the students run through a handful of drills to determine their various strengths and weaknesses. By the end of it, Cyrus had a pretty good idea of who would make up the final squad and judging by Steph’s face, she did too. </p>
<p>“Alright!” Cyrus announced. “I’ll finalize the squad in the next few days and post the list on the noticeboard by Monday. If you’re chosen, you’ll receive a timetable with our training times no later than next Thursday. Good job today and I look forward to seeing you all ‘round the school.” </p>
<p>The group slowly dispersed, collecting their things and thanking Cyrus as they trickled their way out of the door. Eventually, it was just Cyrus and she deflated with a sigh. She didn’t know why she had been so worried about it; it had turned out a lot better than she’d thought it would, and she was excited at the prospect of getting stuck in. </p>
<p>“You did good.” Steph spoke from behind her. Cyrus startled, having not heard her stay behind. Her heart raced as she turned to face her. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” she said. She glanced back at the door with a wry smile. “Now we just have to see whether I’ve made the right choices.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure you have,” Steph said kindly. She studied her face carefully. “You’ve figured it out, then?” </p>
<p>Cyrus canted her head. “More or less.” </p>
<p>Step grinned, her eyes crinkling. “You’ll do good. You’ve got spunk.” Cyrus blushed, ducking her head. Steph chuckled and knuckled her shoulder gently. “Hey, I mean it.” </p>
<p>Cyrus smiled shyly up at her. “Thanks.” </p>
<p>“Don’t sell yourself short, kid.” Steph watched her seriously. “You can do a lot more than you know.” </p>
<p>They smiled at each other for a moment until Steph started. “Right!” she said, looking around distractedly as she patted down her pockets. “I’ve gotta dash but good job today. I’ll catch you on Thursday to talk over the training schedule and see if we can book in the pitch at the same time as the team. It’ll do us some good to train where we cheer.” Steph leaned over absent-mindedly as she passed and kissed the top of Cyrus’ head. </p>
<p>Cyrus blushed bright red but Steph didn’t seem to notice, heading for the door as she rambled, “Don’t forget to publish the list on Monday and don’t stress about people not getting in – I'll deal with anyone who complains–” Steph stopped in the doorway and turned back, eyes sparkling mischievously. “See you round, Captain.” </p>
<p>With a wink, Steph disappeared and Cyrus was alone. Slowly, she felt the heat drain away from her face and she let out a steadying breath. </p>
<p>“Okay,” she said under her breath, shaking out her hands. “You can do this.” She glanced at the door and said firmly, “I can do this.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Mayfield!” </p>
<p>Cyrus was walking down the defence corridor when she heard the voice call her name. She glanced over her shoulder to find Delphine and her entourage of Slytherins walking toward her. <em>Great</em>, she thought, <em>just what I need</em>. </p>
<p>She stopped in the middle of the corridor, stepping aside to let a fourth year Gryffindor past as she waited for the group to catch her up. At this rate, Cyrus was going to be late meeting Luna for lunch and she was running out of excuses for where she’d been disappearing to. She just hoped whatever Delphine had to say would be quick. </p>
<p>“Hello Delphine,” Cyrus said carefully as Delphine drew to a stop in front of her. Delphine gave her a look and Cyrus sighed subtly. “Selwyn,” she corrected. </p>
<p>Delphine nodded approvingly. “Better,” she praised. She raised her voice, addressing her entourage without taking her eyes from Cyrus. “You two go on ahead. Mayfield and I need to talk.” </p>
<p>Cyrus felt the blood drain from her face and wasn’t quick enough to stop herself from going wide eyed. Delphine caught it and raised her eyebrow at her. </p>
<p>The two Slytherins – Adrian Pucey and Vicky Bishopper if Cyrus was remembering correctly – did as they were told, turning down the corridor and walking off in the direction of the Great Hall, leaving Cyrus and Delphine alone. Cyrus stared at where they had disappeared with mounting dread. She had a bad feeling about this... </p>
<p>She jumped as she felt Delphine link an arm through her elbow and had to stop herself from jerking her arm away. </p>
<p>“Now, Miss Mayfield,” Delphine crooned sweetly. “Let’s you and I have a little<em> chat,</em> shall we?” </p>
<p>Cyrus gulped. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Delphine dragged her into an unused classroom similar to the one the C.U.N.T meetings were held in, with white sheets draped over the furniture. The door closed behind them and Delphine strode up to the teachers’ desk, whisking the sheet off in a flurry of dust motes and white fabric. She whirled around gracefully and leaned against the wood, crossing her ankles daintily; the picture of pureblood elite. </p>
<p>Raising her eyebrow ever so slightly at Cyrus, Delphine said pointedly, “Ravenclaw cheer team.” </p>
<p>The, <em>'explain what the hell you are up to’ </em> was unspoken, but clear as day. Cyrus edged further into the classroom, hugging the wall as her mind raced to come up with an explanation. Delphine obviously decided she was taking too long to answer because she sighed and said, “You know, I really thought you were starting to make the right choice. Seems like I was wrong...” </p>
<p>She started to look away disappointedly and Cyrus realised her cover was about to be blown if she didn’t think of something quickly. She blurted, “No!” and Delphine paused. Cyrus rushed to explain. “I mean–I...it’s not that I’ve changed my mind–” She laughed nervously– “No, I just...want...to...” She trailed off, looking to Delphine hopefully willing her mind to come up with<em> something. </em> </p>
<p>Delphine sighed. “I understand,” she said. Cyrus started in surprise. <em>What–?  </em>Delphine continued. “You’re having trouble making friends after your false start last year and you want a way to meet new people,” she told her condescendingly. “It’s okay, I understand.” </p>
<p>Cyrus stayed silent, her mind racing. Meanwhile, Delphine was still talking. “I’m just worried about the sort of people you will meet doing...<em>this</em>.” </p>
<p>“What’s...this?” Cyrus asked cautiously. “What’s wrong with cheer?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Delphine said with a conciliatory smile. “Doesn’t it seem a little...” She hummed as she pretended to think for the word. She clicked her fingers. “Muggle?” </p>
<p>Cyrus shifted uncomfortably under Delphine’s suddenly needle-like gaze. “Um, I mean...” <em>Think, Cyrus, think! </em>she urged herself silently. <em>How can you pass this off as something acceptable?  </em>“Isn’t it the perfect cover?” she blurted. Her eyes widened, <em>shit! </em>She’d blown it! </p>
<p>Delphine narrowed her eyes. “Continue,” she said suspiciously, crossing her arms. </p>
<p>Cyrus relaxed marginally. “You know,” she said, eyes darting nervously about. “No-one would suspect that I would be a...a, C.U.N.T.” Cyrus grimaced internally, convinced that she had given the game away before she even had a chance to play. </p>
<p>But Delphine brightened considerably. “Like a double agent!” she said, dropping her arms and clapping her hands together excitedly. Her eyes glinted with intent. “Oh, that’s <em>gor</em>geous!” she crooned. “The perfect stunt to get me accepted into the inner circle.” She trained her gaze on Cyrus and Cyrus felt herself shrink back. Delphine poked a finger at Cyrus’ chest with her eyes narrowed. “You will report to me and me alone and by Merlin you will. Not. Screw. This. Up! Capiche?” </p>
<p>Cyrus nodded quickly and furiously, gulping down a breath. </p>
<p>Delphine leaned back and smiled suddenly. “Brilliant!” she said sunnily. “See you in class!” she sang, wiggling her fingers in goodbye as she skipped out the door. </p>
<p>Cyrus held her breath until Delphine was out of sight then collapsed in relief. Wryly, she looked up at the sky. “Merlin help me,” she breathed, then she let out a laugh. And another, and another; until she was collapsed on the floor, laughter bubbling up as tears streamed down her face.  </p>
<p>“Merlin help me...” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t we all love a bit of subterfuge? Let me know what you think of our new friend in a comment or with that lovely little kudos button. Hearing from readers really butters my eggrolls :) (that's such a stupid phrase but damn it's kinda funny)</p>
<p>song rec – Fluorescent Adolescent by Arctic Monkeys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>